White Whale: A Nikki and Nora story
by pprbckwrtr
Summary: Sequel to Lex Talionis, written with docwho2100
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters but I do love them.

A/N: docwho2100 somehow used her voodoo powers to get me to write this sequel with her, so you can thank (or blame) her.

* * *

As Nora laid on the floor, once again facing death, she thought back over the last few months. Three months ago she was left fighting for life because some religious zealot had taken it upon himself to seek retribution against people he deemed in need of saving. Unfortunately the job had brought Nora into this man's cross-hairs and she had become his unintended victim. However, because this man saw himself as a messenger of God she didn't stay unintended, he came into her hospital room and tried to kill her. At least that's what people had told her, she couldn't remember. Due to that fact the FBI had a stronger case against Jonathan McGerrvish, aka Father Timothy, and had whisked him off to Washington for a federal trial. So she had no closure and that kinda pissed her off.

The main issue with living your life in a perpetual pissed off and bitchy mood, you don't do it in a vacuum so her attitude had been pointed out to her on more than one occasion. But hey, if she blew up then it wouldn't really be an issue any longer.

_Thirteen minutes ago:_

The detectives approached Alicia Montgomery's yacht, aptly named 'Hers', and unholstered their weapons before they cautiously stepped on board. Alicia Montgomery was a young trophy wife who had recently inherited her husband's very large, very profitable company, something to do with fashion or beauty, Nora didn't pay attention to that part. All she knew was that Mrs. Montgomery was missing and since she and Nikki were already at the harbor for another investigation they were dispatched by Dan to check out the Montgomery's boat.

The partners took a quick scan around before Nora motioned for Nikki to move up the stairs while she went down into the main living area. She spotted Alicia before she made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Mrs. Montgomery, are you okay?" she asked as she stood on the last step and, using the corner for cover, scanned the room.

"No I'm not okay," the woman yelled. "Get me off this chair."

Nora puzzled that statement, since she couldn't see any ropes holding the woman down. However as she got closer she noticed the bundle under the chair and immediately realized why the woman hadn't jumped up as soon as she entered. She turned abruptly as Nikki moved down the stairs to join them, holding up a hand to stop her from entering further. "You need to go outside and call the bomb squad."

Nikki's eyes jerked toward the woman. "What is it?" When she pulled out her phone Nora reached out to stop her.

"Make the call outside. I don't know what we have yet and there is the potential for the phone signal to trigger something." When she turned to move toward the woman Nikki grabbed her arm. "I'm just going to see what we are dealing with but you need to make the call now."

After she watched her partner leave Nora moved over and knelt down next to the woman. "Did he say anything before he left."

"Only that if I got up I'd die."

"Have you moved at all?"

"No I haven't fucking moved," Montgomery ground out but Nora could tell it was more out of fear than anger.

"Okay, just calm down. We'll get you out of here." The detective lowered herself onto the floor to get a better look at what she was dealing with.

"What do we have?" Nikki asked as she came back in.

Nora stood up and turned to her partner, "bomb squad on the way?"

"ASAP."

"We'll be right back," Nora told the seated woman as she motioned for Nikki to back away.

"Hey you can't leave me here."

"I'm not going anywhere, we just need to get a plan."

"I'm the one sitting in this mess I think you can plan in front of me."

Nora hesitated for a second then she took a deep breath. "It looks to be pressure sensitive."

"So we wait for the bomb squad," Nikki reasoned.

"There's also a timer."

"How much time to I have?" the woman asked. When Nora didn't answer immediately the woman got angry. "How much time?"

"Almost twenty minutes."

"That should be plenty of time for the squad to get here," Nikki determined.

"Should? You have to do something," Alicia demanded.

Nora looked from her partner to the woman, "I might be able to do something."

"What?" Nikki said, trying to keep the terror out of her voice.

"Some of us actually paid attention during the training sessions," Nora said sarcastically.

"I never understand technical mumbo jumbo," Nikki returned. "I think we should wait."

"Let me just take a look. If I can at least stop the timer we can give the squad more time."

"Nora," Nikki warned. She briefly wondered how professional it would look if she grabbed her partner and dragged her off the boat.

"Just shut up and let her look. I'd like to not blow up here," Alicia pleaded.

Without waiting for her partner's approval Nora lowered herself back onto the floor. She pulled out her penlight and began studying the explosive. After a few moments she finally spoke. "I don't know if I can stop the timer but I might be able to do something with the pressure switch." She leaned back and looked up at Alicia. "When I tell you to I want you to stand up."

"I've been sitting here all day, I don't think I can."

Nora looked at her partner. "Come over and gently put her arm around your neck, when I say pull her up."

"Are you sure about this?"

"No. But it's either now or in," Nora quickly glanced under the chair, "fifteen minutes."

Nikki shook her head at the blonde's casual attitude, but she did as directed.

"Okay, ready?" Nora asked.

"Ready," Nikki assured her as she wrapped the woman's arm around her neck.

"On three," Nora started.

Nikki tightened her grip. "Okay."

"One....Two....Three." Nikki helped Alicia to her feet and the two of them breathed a sigh of relief when there was no boom.

"Okay, now get her out of here," Nora demanded.

As Nikki and Alicia headed toward the door the detective turned back to see her partner still on the floor. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"Just get her out."

Hearing something in her partner's voice Nikki let go of the woman and moved back to the chair. "Nora, what did you do?"

"I said I could do something with the pressure switch."

"Yeah you did, she got up."

"But now if I let go..." Nora didn't finish her statement.

The brunette ran her hands through her hair as she expelled an exasperated breath. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of getting her out of here."

"Dammit Nora." Nikki sighed as she glanced around the room, trying to formulate a new plan. "What if I sit.."

"No. Don't touch the chair," Nora yelled. "It'll go. Look, just get her out of here and I'll wait for the squad."

"I can't believe you did this."

Nora looked up into angry brown eyes staring back at her. She forced a big innocent smile onto her face, "you know you love my wild impetuous side."

Nikki shook her head, she was not going to give up her anger that easily. Before she could say anything the sounds of sirens had her head spinning.

"See, they're here. Now take her out, fill them in on what we have and I'll be out shortly," Nora smiled.

"This is not over," Nikki hissed as she moved back to help the woman out of the room.

"I hope not," Nora whispered to herself. She laid there, trying not to flinch, until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Well Delaney, your partner tells me you've gone and done something stupid."

"Hey, Jimmy." Nora forced a calm smile onto her face. "I guess you were just too good a teacher."

"Obviously not that good," the officer teased as he lowered himself onto the floor. "I think I left out a lesson or two," he stated with a pointed glare under the chair.

Nora bit her lip and shrugged her eyebrows, not wanting to move any other body part. "Lesson learned. Now could you get me out of this mess, Lieutenant?"

With a growl, half teasing half reprimanding, Jimmy set to work disarming the bomb. With only a few minutes to spare the two were stepping off the yacht. "As your friend I'm going to buy you a beer, and move your name to the top of the crazy stunts pool." Jimmy stopped and put a hand on Nora's arm. "But as a superior officer I'm going to tell you if you ever pull that again I will have you mucking out the stables. You want to join the squad I would be proud to have you but until that day, hand's off."

The detective gave an apologetic nod, "yes sir."

The two set off down the dock where they spotted Dan and Nikki waiting, arms crossed and not smiling. "Let me know when you're ready for that beer," Jimmy started. "I have a feeling you are going to need it."

****


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to the station was quiet and Nora wisely kept it that way, just thankful that Nikki actually let her into the car. When they reached their destination, they remained silent as they headed directly to Dan's office, waiting for him to arrive from the crime scene. Nora had wanted to remain behind but she was smart enough to know when not to argue with her lieutenant.

They didn't have to wait too long before Dan stormed in and settled behind his desk. "Do you want to explain to me what the hell you were thinking?"

"We thought we should ensure the safety of Mrs. Montgomery." Nora managed to keep her surprise hidden, her outward expression neutral as Nikki spoke in her defense.

The blonde then nodded looking back to Dan. "Besides we knew the bomb squad was on the way."

"And if they hadn't gotten there in time? Or if you had done something wrong?" Dan didn't bother keeping the anger out of his voice.

"Didn't think you'd want to explain why the N.O.P.D. allowed one of the city's most deserving citizens to get blown up," Nora responded sarcastically.

"Don't you dare pull that shit. This has nothing to do with politics or the press."

"Everything is politi..."

"Lieutenant," Nikki began calmly, cutting smoothly across Nora's retort. "Why do we go through all the extra training if not to ensure public safety? Maybe we should have waited for the bomb squad but in the end it all worked out. We should just be thankful."

Dan stared at his detective as she spoke, trying to make sense of what he was hearing. He knew Nikki was angry, even if she had not voiced her disaproval, he'd felt it as they stood together at the harbor. He had hoped he would have an ally in kicking Nora's ass back to normal, but he knew that a cop's first loyalty was to his, or her, partner. "Fine," he relented. He wanted to rail at Nora a little more but decided to just get on with the case. "Mrs. Montgomery was taken to the hospital to be checked out but she seemed fine. The bomb squad dismantled the explosives and sent them to the lab for analysis, hopefully we can trace the pieces. And speaking of pieces, Mrs. Montgomery had a chess piece in her pocket, she says the bomber gave it to her."

"A chess piece?" Nikki asked.

"The King," Dan confirmed.

"Did he say why?"

"Something about it being the most important piece."

"Bastard forgot that the queen actually has the power." Nora crossed her arms defensively when two sets of eyes turned her way. "What? I can't play chess?"

Dan fought a smile, he wasn't ready to forgive quite yet. "Both of you go home. You can come back in the morning."

"Come on Dan," Nora started to protest.

"Lieutenant, shouldn't I," Nikki put extra emphasis on the singular pronoun, "question Mrs. Montgomery?"

"You two are the only ones who fight having a day off," Dan shook his head. "I'm sending Santiago and Arcadian to the hospital."

"Well what about the chess piece?" Nikki tried again. "That seems strange. I could..."

"I agree, it is strange, and that's why I have Georgia going through the database." Dan folded his hands and rested his elbows on the desk. "You two aren't needed until tomorrow. And don't rush in, actually wait till after lunch."

"Fine Lieutenant," Nikki agreed as she stood and left the office.

Nora sat for another second, wanting to argue but when she realized that Nikki wasn't really fighting on her behalf, anyway, she figured she should just go home. She had the sinking feeling that she was going to have a fight there too. The blonde stood up slowly and gave Dan a small nod, "see you tomorrow." Nora approached Nikki just as she was slipping into her jacket. "Thanks for backing me up in there," she said quietly, watching Nikki closely to judge just how much trouble she was in.

"Don't thank me yet," Nikki responded as she brushed past her partner.

Oh yeah, she was in A LOT of trouble.

****

After a second silent drive Nora followed Nikki into their home, the apology ready on her lips. She knew she had acted without thinking and that her rash actions had scared her partner, unfortunately what came out wasn't her well rehearsed words. "I'm sorry for doing my job."

Nikki blinked at the harshness of the words. "For doing your job?"

"What do you want from me? Did the bomb squad get there on time? Yes. And if they hadn't? I had to do something."

"If they hadn't you'd be dead."

"That's the job Nikki. You know that."

"What I know," Nikki returned heatedly. She ran her hands through her hair to reign in her emotions. Nikki always believed that they had the perfect relationship, as perfect as any could be anyway. They could always shut out the world and come together to rejuvenate each other to rebuild whatever damage the job or others may have inflicted. But this time Nora wasn't coming to her for support and the harder Nikki seemed to hold on the harder her partner seemed to pull away. Nikki's heart ached as she realized that what Nora may need now was to be let go. "What's going on with you? With us?"

With the denial on the tip of her tongue Nora opted for the truth. "I don't know," she admitted with a defeated sigh.

"You survived," Nikki pointed out. "But you're going on like you're on borrowed time. In the hospital..."

"Don't," Nora cut off the statement. Her brush with death was proving harder to deal with than she would have anticipated and it was the last thing she wanted to talk about now.

Nikki cursed herself, she hadn't intended to bring up the hospital even though she knew they couldn't move forward without acknowledging where they'd been. "Why don't we go away somewhere?"

"Now? What about the Montgomery case?"

"There's always a case Nora. We haven't had any time together in months."

Nora frowned at the statement. "We're always together."

~Maybe that's the problem~ Nikki thought sadly. "Not without something between us," she answered. "You're always volunteering us for every detail that comes up."

"It's the ..."

Nikki held up her hand to silence the tired mantra she'd been hearing the last three months. "I know it's the job, it's always the job, but I need time away once in a while." Nikki let her words sink in as she decided the best way to approach her next statement. "My father is away for a few weeks and he has given his staff the time off."

Nora felt a knot form in her stomach. A part of her realized that this is what she'd been doing the last three months, pushing Nikki away and now that it may actually happen... "I'm sorry," she rushed out in a panic. She stepped forward hesitantly, "I love you and I don't know why it's been so hard to show that lately, but I do know that I can't do this without you."

Nikki stepped forward and pulled the blonde into a protective embrace and held on for dear life.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki located two seats in the corner and nodded her head, Nora returning the nod as she followed Nikki, threading around chairs and detectives. She noted not only were most of the detectives from the Special Unit here, there were a few uniforms and detectives from other precincts.

"Guess rich people do not like getting blown up." Nora commented, drawing chuckles from a few officers as well as a scolding gaze from Nikki and a shush sound.

"Fine, fine, I'll behave." Nora groused as she flopped into a chair, Nikki gracefully settling beside her. Nora twisted in her chair to the detective seated behind them. "Why the big powwow Henderson?"

"Hey Delaney, nice save on the bomb. Earned me a nice set of ten notes."

Nora's eyebrow arced in question.

"We all figured you'd do something crazy by mid month. I was closest to the date on the pool."

Nora bit her lip as she caught the huff of disapproval from Nikki. "Um, yeah, thanks, I guess, so, the meeting?"

"Seems things are heating up and the press is looking for some fun. Add in the higher ups are feeling the heat so..."

"So they wanna pass that down the line," Nora finished.

"Yeah plus I think we hit fed..."

"Ok people, settle down, settle down." Dan's voice cut across Henderson's comment, silencing the officer and everyone else in the room as well. "I wanted to introduce Major Vernacky. He will be coordinating the Montgomery case."

Nora's eyes narrowed as she watched Dan nod at the major before taking a seat. She had hoped she could catch Dan's gaze, but her former partner had made a point not to look her way.

"Thank you Lieutenant Harney. I want to thank you for driving efforts up until this point and providing the services of your Unit as well as being willing to coordinate with the FBI."

With the mention of the federal organization, every eye snapped front and focused on the major, the usual whispers and mumbles silent as the unexpected announcement had caught everyone off guard.

"It turns out we have not just a threat to Mrs. Montgomery, but this is a much bigger and deeper rooted case."

"Meaning this could be kudo city for the major," Henderson whispered from behind Nora. "Let the political jockeying begin as we in the trenches do all the grunt work. Overtime canvasing, stale coffee and papercut city here we come."

Nora could not contain a snort.

"Do you have something to add Delaney?"

Nora swallowed her mirth, blushing as she was singled out by the major. "Not yet sir," she managed, trying to sink into her chair.

"Yes, well, I do hope you all will have something to add as we will be working with agents being sent in from D.C. And yes, not from the local FBI office but from Washington. Apparently a very big fish has landed in our laps gentlemen," he paused and almost as an afterthought added, "and ladies."

A knock on the door stopped the Major as the Desk Sargent poked his head in the door. "Major, they've arrived."

Looking relieved, the major moved to the door, leaning out and speaking to someone, the conversation too low to be heard. He then moved inside, leaving the door open. "As I was saying we will be coordinating our efforts with the FBI. They will use our Special Crimes Unit as their central base and you will shift attention and priority to the case. I expect full cooperation and disclosure. Our house is their house until we solve this."

"I really do not look forward to playing nice with some tight-assed, suit and tie stuffs from the Feds who will make us do the work and they take the glory. This bites ass," Henderson whispered; his words drawing sympathetic nods and words of agreement.

"I don't really bite that hard." A voice whispered from behind Henderson causing the officer to spin around, Nora twisting as well as a few others to see who had entered the conversation.

"Who the fuck are you?" Henderson spluttered, drawing more attention.

"Your houseguest. I find the best way to find out the true intent of someone is to sneak in the back door. Thanks for the Southern Hospitality." Rachel stood up and winked, patting Henderson on the shoulder as she moved to the aisle and up toward the major. Another agent came in the main door, escorted by the Desk Sargent.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Vernacky used a loud voice to try and quell the whispers that had started as the two agents entered. "These are Agents Vargas and Yorkshire. They are with the Behavior Analysis unit out of D.C. It seems the Montgomery case may link up with a series of cases they have been investigating."

Nikki's eyes narrowed a bit as a conversation came back to her; she and Nora had worked with Agent Vargas before. The agent had revealed to Nikki she had been transferred from Behavior Analysis. "So what is she doing back in?" Nikki muttered.

Nora cast a sideways glance at her partner, the expression on Nikki's face causing her to look more closely at Nikki. She watched Nikki a moment, the intent look on the brunette's face stirring up a small rumbling in Nora's stomach. Setting her jaw, Nora turned back to focus on the agents, trying to put a newly formed thought out of her mind, the thought that Nikki was focused just a bit too much on Agent Vargas.

~You can't have her.~ The thought roared to life, drowning any logic or sense Nora might have summoned, the blonde absently crossing her arms tightly over her chest in a defensive position.

"Thank you Major for that welcome and introduction. Agent Yorkshire and I have been tracking the White King for many years now. Any crime that is filed with a reference to a white chess piece is automatically flagged. Your case is especially unique..."

"Because he fucked up."

A rumble of a chuckle went through the squad room as Agent Yorkshire had cut in. Encouraged, the agent stepped up, continuing to talk over Vargas. "Yes, it seems Mrs. Montgomery is still alive. Usually we only show up to check out a toe bag."

"Considering her attitude, a toe bag might be an improvement for Mrs. Montgomery."

Yorkshire smiled at the comment, nodding in agreement. "Well that is one of the characteristics that seems to draw the killer, bitchy wealthy women who think they have a place."

Agent Vargas bit her lip, putting her hand on her hip as she managed to keep silent. Once again it appeared Yorkshire would be the one to joke and bond with the locals while she ended up doing the investigating. That was how it had been for the last three White King murders. At least that was what Yorkshire's former partner had told Vargas. Yorkshire's former partner had shown up at Vargas's desk about an hour after she had gotten the call she would be temporarily reassigned back to work with Yorkshire in her old unit, to work on her old case.

Her case.

The one that had consumed most of her life and had driven her to such obsession that she had been reassigned. She had been chasing the White King for most of her career. Yorkshire had been given the case when she transferred. And he had gone nowhere with it; that was one reason Rachel suspected she had been called back in and reassigned. The last two murders had left behind family and the family was calling for blood. And Yorkshire was right, partially, the killer did go for a particular type of victim; all women and all had been in positions of power. Well, the power associated with the last two victims was reaching beyond the grave to continue to pull strings and make many officials uncomfortable. So now this case, this serial killer, was a priority, and her superiors had decided to put the most seasoned agent on the case.

But, it also meant she had a babysitter, a bag of hot air, and someone who was proving to be as much a hindrance as a help; Agent Terrance Yorkshire. His former partner had given Vargas some friendly advice; be prepared to work and to have everything she planned on doing countermanded and questioned. Terrance tended to spend time standing around the water cooler, chatting and complaining with the local officers while others did the work.

"Thank you Agent Yorkshire." Rachel stepped in, her arms dropping to her side. "I've put together packets outlining the eight past cases we have linked to the White King. I want to make sure the flow of information is two way here. Our job is to catch a killer, nothing more. I know your department has already begun to keep a detail on Mrs. Montgomery. I would recommend that everyone look at the section listed under 2001; the killer managed to still finish what he had started even with the Dade County Sheriff keeping 24 hour detail on the victim."

"Is she trying to tell us how to do our job?" Henderson's question vocalized what many of the officers were feeling; a possessive coldness aimed at the two federal agents.

"Maybe you should listen to what she is telling you." Nikki replied, her quiet voice shutting the officer up. "She... they have been chasing this killer for awhile, maybe if you shut up and listen, we won't make the same mistakes it seems the others have." She crossed her leg at the knee, twisting her body so her shoulder and back were to Henderson, effectively brushing him off. She really didn't care what Henderson or the others thought; she was too busy processing this new information.

1999... Rachel had been chasing this a long time. And to be transferred... Nikki looked at Nora; that was always something that worried her about her partner. She knew Nora was capable of the same obsessive focus when it came to the job. She'd not seen it as intense as apparently Agent Vargas carried in regards to this case, but, sometimes Nikki wondered if it was just a matter of time. And what the hell would she do if it ever happened.... where the hell would she fit?


	4. Chapter 4

The car was quiet for the first few minutes of the drive, until Nikki finally spoke. "Five years is a long time to be on a case."

"So, your partner seems back to normal," Rachel said casually.

"Yeah," Nikki answered noncommittally. She strained her neck slightly, trying to spot the El Camino on the road ahead of them. After the briefing at the station Rachel had asked to see the crime scene on the Montgomery yacht. Yorkshire had stayed behind to acquaint himself with the department workings and Nikki offered herself and Nora as Rachel's escorts.

"Is she still pissed that we took McGerrvish?"

Nikki turned to look at the agent, deciding to drop her own line of questioning. "She understood that you had a better case. We just want a conviction."

Rachel snorted. "So in other words she still hates me."

"Maybe if you weren't so hate-able," Nikki teased.

"Ah, you know me so well," Rachel laughed. "Still she could have ridden with us. I'm not that bad of a driver."

"No," Nikki disagreed. "And that has nothing at all to do with you. We couldn't all fit in the El Camino, I'm driving with you so you don't get lost, and Nora drove herself because Nora drives. Plus if something comes up she's not trapped."

"Always the girl scout huh?"

"Something like that."

As they neared the marina Rachel glanced at her passenger. "You know I brought some recruitment information with me. It's back at the hotel."

Nikki smiled and shook her head. "I appreciate the thought, I really do, but I'm happy here."

"Okay, I can take a hint."

"I didn't realize I was hinting, sugar."

Rachel pulled into a parking spot and killed the engine. "Okay, well then, I can take the truth when it stares me in the face."

They climbed out of the car and spotted Nora walking along the pier toward the yacht. "See now, was that so hard," Nikki laughed.

**

Nora knew Nikki and Vargas were still a few minutes behind her when she arrived at the marina so she decided to head down to the yacht alone. She wasn't expecting to have a reaction to being there again but if she did she definitely didn't want an audience. That was part of her decision to drive herself to the scene but mostly she did it to avoid sitting in the backseat watching Agent Vargas flirt with her lover. She trusted Nikki implicitly but after the last few months she wouldn't blame her for wanting to move on or at the very least get a change of scenery. Nora took a deep breath and decided that Agent Vargas was just what she needed to get her head out of her ass.

As she approached Montgomery's slip Nora spotted an older man standing just this side of the crime scene tape, walking along the side of the boat. Instinctively her hand traveled to her gun and unsnapped the strap for easier removal, should it be needed. "Can I help you?" she asked and she watched as his eyes locked onto her face then traveled down to her gun and then finally rested on her badge.

The man smiled as he extended his hand. "I'm Special Agent Velquaz." They shook hands and then he elaborated. "Actually I'm retired but I once worked the White King case."

Nora nodded as she studied him. "And you are here now because?"

"You've never had a case get away?" he asked. "One that you just had to see the end of whether you were involved or not?"

"No," she lied smoothly.

"Well then, you're lucky."

"Jerry?" Nora turned and saw Nikki and Vargas approaching.

"Rachel, I didn't know they pulled you back on this." Jerry moved toward the newcomers and pulled Rachel into a hug. "How have you been?"

"I'm good," she answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I still have a few contacts and I heard he struck again. And you know I couldn't not be here."

"But why here at the harbor?"

"Seemed like the logical place to start. Plus I figured you'd be here eventually to check it out." At her questioning glance he clarified, "not you specifically, but the agent in charge."

"Right." Rachel nodded. She turned to Nikki, "Nikki this is retired Agent Gerald Velquaz. Jerry this is Detective Beaumont." As the two shook hands Rachel glanced to Nora. "And you've already met her partner Detective Delaney."

"Not officially," Jerry stated as he turned back to Nora. "So you're the one who disabled the bomb?" He asked as he extended his hand again. "I'm sure that pissed him off," he said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Nora returned the pressure as she stared up into his eyes. "Just doing my job."

His lip twitched into a half smile as he released her hand. "So do I get to see the yacht from the inside?"

"Sure."

"No," Nora's answer overlapped Rachel's. "Sorry. Protocol."

"Nora," Nikki began.

Nora looked to her partner. "Why don't you show Agent Vargas the crime scene and I'll keep Agent Velquaz company."

Nikki nodded and then she and Rachel headed onto the boat.

"Wow, she doesn't like any of us does she?" Rachel scoffed as they made their way into the living quarters.

Nikki released a sigh. "Would you please stop." When Rachel turned to look at her she continued. "Nora has her reasons for disliking the bureau and it doesn't matter that I don't agree, or that they sometimes get in the way, they are valid."

"Jerry is a good agent," Rachel tried to argue.

"I'm sure he was but he's retired. He has no business here." Nikki held up her hand to stop further argument. "Nora's father was on the force for nearly 40 years and she wouldn't let him near a crime scene either."

"By the book, I get it." Rachel turned and headed down the stairs to where the bomb had been. "Where in the book does it say to disable explosives without the bomb squad," she mumbled.

"Rachel," Nikki implored

"Sorry," she replied as she began looking through the file that held pictures of the bomb, before it had been removed and sent to the lab. "I'll admit it was impressive, reckless but impressive."

"Yeah," Nikki agreed, on both counts. "She is good at what she does," she added quietly as she looked around the room.

**

Out on the dock Nora kept her eyes on the boat but she could feel a set watching her. "So you and Agent Vargas were partners?" she asked without looking at him.

"For a short time when she was a rookie but then she was partnered with Agent Reynolds. I continued to mentor her after that though, as we worked this case, she and I made a pretty good team." He answered as he continued to watch her. "So, Rachel's trying to recruit you for the FBI?"

Startled Nora turned with wide eyes. "What?"

"She told me a while back that she met a detective down here that she thought would fit with the bureau. I assumed that was you."

"Sorry, wrong detective." Nora crossed her arms and turned her attention back to the boat. "She actually worked more closely with my partner."

"Oh, my mistake. Actually that makes more sense anyway."

Nora set her jaw before she spoke. "And why's that?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by that, it's just," he paused as he gathered his thoughts. "Why not let me on the yacht?"

Nora shifted so that she was facing him fully. "What?" she asked, confused by the meandering conversation.

"I get it, I really do. I'm not currently on the case, I shouldn't be allowed."

"So why ask?"

"To learn more about you," he answered matter-of-factly.

"And just what did you learn?"

"You are a book follower, however disarming the bomb doesn't necessarily fit that profile." He paused and took a thoughtful breath. "It is possible that you just don't trust me but we just met so you would've come to that conclusion pretty fast. Now, since the fact that I was FBI didn't change your mind and you overrode Rachel's decision to let me on board I would deduce that you don't like working with outsiders, whether that extends past the bureau I don't know." He paused again to gauge Nora's reactions but she remained stone faced. "My last theory would be that you just don't like Rachel and took great pleasure in overriding her and considering you have barely taken your eyes off the boat since she disappeared with your partner, that one may be closest to the truth." He smiled, "how'd I do?"

"Maybe I don't like boats and just wanted to stay out here with your charming personality," Nora answered with no emotion.

Jerry gave a booming laugh. ~I knew I'd like you~, he thought to himself. "I'll admit I missed that one. I hope I didn't offend you, it's just an occupational hazard that unfortunately doesn't retire."

"No, it's fine." Nora turned back to the boat. "As long as my not trusting you doesn't offend you," she added.

Jerry laughed again and finally turned his attention from Nora to look out over the pier. "Not at all."

"So what in your profile makes me unsuited for the hallowed bureau?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said it made more sense that Agent Vargas was trying to recruit Nikki." Nora tried to keep her voice light and even.

"Oh that," Jerry looked away as a smile crossed his lips. He cleared his throat and schooled his expression before he turned back. "I probably shouldn't have said anything but I didn't mean it as a knock against you. It's just that in working with Rachel I've noticed she sometimes has problems working with strong willed women. And between you and your partner..."

"Nikki does have a way with people," Nora agreed.

"Personally I think I would enjoy butting heads with you over a case." He looked up as he noticed Nikki and Rachel moving around the dock of the boat. "If I weren't retired, of course."

"Well I'm sure Agent Vargas doesn't feel that way." Nora unfolded her arms and dug her hands into her jacket pockets.

"No, I'm sure not. When Lauralee was promoted over her..." he shook his head as he trailed off.

Nora turned to study him as she recognized the name. "Lauralee?"

Before he could answer they both turned to watch Nikki and Rachel climbing off the yacht. "So did you learn anything?" Jerry called to his old partner.

Nora watched as the two agents talked but she didn't hear a word as her brain was trying to remember where she had heard that name before. She was finally pulled from her musings by Nikki calling to her. "What? Sorry, just thinking."

Nikki's brow frowned as she looked to her partner. "I just said that Rachel was going to take Jerry to the hotel to get him a room so you and I can head out."

Nora nodded as they headed back to the parking lot.

"You were being a bit of a stickler back there," Nikki teased as she and Nora settled into the car. "Don't ya think?"

"You think we should have allowed a perfect stranger onto a crime scene?"

Nikki shifted in her seat to study her partner. "Not quite a stranger."

"I was the one talking to him, believe me, he was strange."

"Nora," Nikki sighed, then decided to change the subject. "After Rachel gets him settled at the hotel she's going to check in with her partner so why don't we just call it a night."

"You don't want to head back and go over the old cases?"

"They'll still be there in the morning, besides I don't think Dan will mind."

"No I guess not," Nora agreed. Something in her conversation with Velquaz was still niggling at her brain but she worried about Nikki questioning her reasons for voicing the concerns. "Does the name Lauralee Reynolds sound familiar?" she finally asked.

Nikki thought for a second. "It does actually. I think I read it in Rachel's case files."

"That's what I thought too but I don't remember how she was listed."

"I'm pretty sure she was a victim."

"That's what I was afraid of," Nora said as she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Velquaz said she was an agent. She and Vargas were partners"

Nikki took a deep breath. She was a little surprised that Rachel hadn't mentioned that fact, however it did explain Rachel's transfer. "She never said anything."

"Well, Velquaz made it sound as though Vargas had a problem with Reynolds being promoted over her."

"What are you saying?" Nikki questioned as she twisted in her seat.

"I'm merely repeating what I was told."

"And what were you told?"

"Not much actually."

"So you think Rachel had something to do with her death?" Nikki asked heatedly.

"What?" Nora exclaimed as she looked at her partner. "Where did that come from? That's not what I said."

"Fine." Nikki sank back into her seat and turned to look out her window. "I'll speak with her in the morning."

"Nikki," Nora sighed.

"Unless of course you would prefer to confront her yourself."

"No. You two work so well together, you take care of it." Nora pulled the car to a stop in front of the their home. "Anytime you want to trade up be sure let me know," she said as she got out and slammed the door.

Nikki watched as her partner rounded the car and disappeared from sight. "Damn." ~Where did that come from?~ she questioned herself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for picking me up Rachel." Gerald gave the agent a smile as he clasped his seat belt.

Agent Vargas nodded once, the woman already checking traffic so she could merge.

Once they had settled into the traffic pattern, Gerald broke the silence. "So, why the chauffeur treatment? Shouldn't you and Yorkshire be working on the case?"

Rachel put her arm on the car door, her fingers playing with her lips a bit as she considered her answer. "He is engaged in reviewing past case notes with some of the local detectives. His investigation ran quite late last night and he will be delayed in joining us this morning."

Gerald barked out a laugh, "You know Rachel, in all our time together, you never had to cover for me, yet that reply was well oiled. Something tells me this is not the first time York boy has gotten... "engaged" with the locals and had a hangover the next morning, is it?"

"Not everyone is dependable and married to the job."

"Really? Then your practice goes back further, to Lauralee perhaps?"

Rachel's jaw clenched a bit, the woman offering no further reply.

"Ah, I see I have stepped in it again. I seem to always do that with certain subjects, don't I?"

"Yes Jerry, you do."

Rubbing at his chin some, Gerald watched the other agent, assessing her mood, "It's been awhile since we worked a case. I'm sorry if I butted in where I shouldn't have."

She glanced sideways at him as the traffic afforded a break. "This case means a lot for us both. I'd probably have come too. He got sloppy; we're close this time, damn close." Rachel answered, deciding to take her former partner's words as directed toward the case, not the personal.

--------------

"You know, these cases are interesting." Nikki pushed her chair back from her desk, arms curved overhead as she began to stretch, rolling her shoulder a bit to try and work out a kink.

"You've been pouring over them the last two hours, I would hope they have something, or have you just been enjoying reading about Agent Vargas's exploits?" Nora put her pen down as she watched Nikki stretch. She had been casting glances at Nikki the entire time the brunette had been reviewing the materials that had been handed out to them. Not one to sit still for too long, Nora had checked on assorted other cases they were working on as well as spending a little time at the coffee station, hanging in the background as Agent Yorkshire chatted with some of the officers. She was not sure where Agent Vargas had gone and frankly Nora was not too worried about trying to chase her down. Her absence meant the FBI agent was not trying to woo Nikki away or fill her partner's head with fantasy ideas.

Nikki puckered her lips to the side. "I have not spoken to Rachel yet." She knew she didn't need to elaborate as the conversation from last night was still fresh for them both. She only wished she could explain how the conversation had turned sour so quickly or why she had immediately jumped to Rachel's defense when Nora hadn't even said anything accusatory. Unfortunately her partner's attitude so far this morning was doing nothing to calm Nikki's ire.

"We could always bring her into the interrogation room. You do some of your best work there."

"And you would have front row seats just waiting for her to make a fool of herself, is that it?" Nikki stood.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nora's voice rose to a defensive tone as she too stood, yet kept their desks between them.

"You're the one doing all the detecting and jumping to unfounded conclusions, you figure it out."

"Come'on Nik, look, I'm just saying there is a lot that feels wrong."

"Maybe. Are you sure the lot that feels wrong is from honest detective instinct or is it more because of your jealousy?"

"My jeal..." Nora stopped, looking around as her voice had gotten a little too loud. By the time she had looked back, prepared to defend that, Nikki was already on the phone.

"Hi Rachel, yes, good." Nikki paused as she listened. "Ah, okay, so you're doing a little research, okay... I was hoping to find time to talk to you later."

She turned to look at Nora as she listened, her face impassive and closed. The expression not a very good sign Nora thought as she shoved her hands in her jeans.

"I could stop by your hotel later, sure. If you need anything else while you are out, just call. Bye."

Nora gathered up some files, coming around the desk as Nikki hung up.

"Where are you going?"

Nora barely paused as she snatched her keys from her desk and shoved them in her pocket. "Since it seems there is nothing more here we can do, I'm going to go and check on some of our other cases, you know, the ones the citizens of this city pay us to solve." She noted Nikki starting to pick up a pad, "I can handle this stuff myself. You are finding those files so interesting, why don't you keep working on them. Or maybe talk to York Terrier over there," She waved in the direction where Agent Yorkshire was sitting, talking to some of the other detectives. "You like talking to Feds." She breezed past Nikki and out of the squad room, not daring to look her partner in the face, or wait for an answer.

--------------

"Ah it's my gumbo loving buddy," Charlie greeted Nora as the detective entered the lab.

Nora made a sour face as she covered her nose with her hand. "Gah, what is that?" She paused as she noticed trays set out in front of Charlie, each with assorted piles of liquefied material, the colors seeming to touch on the all the shades of the rainbow. "Um, never mind, I don't wanna know, you got a few minutes?"

Charlie was already laughing from Nora's initial reaction, her increasing discomfort broadening his smile. "I'll meet you down the hall in ten, good?" He began laughing harder as Nora was already running from the lab.

-----

"So what can I do you for?" Charlie asked as he entered, finding Nora sitting by a desk, reading over a police report.

"Give me something good."

"Someone sounds frustrated."

Nora huffed a bit a she threw the report on the desk. "It's just getting crowed in the squad room."

"And you want an excuse to go fishing out on the bayou..." Charlie let a bit of his Cajun accent slip in as he said the last, the ME letting his thoughts wander to his planned weekend boat trip. He blinked as he heard a clicking sound, smiling as he focused on Nora's fingers, the detective busy snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"I thought I was the one trying to escape," Nora teased as Charlie gave an apologetic shrug. "Have you been able to find anything?"

"Well, the bomb crew is still working over what they found, which, might I add was a pretty foolish thing to go playing with." Charlie paused, looking expectantly at Nora.

The blonde tipped her head down, having the decency to look scolded as Charlie was one of the few who she'd capitulate to regarding her brash streak. "Yeah, okay, it was, a little..." she looked up as he heard Charlie clear his throat, "Okay, um, a lot?" She paused looking for acceptance, her expression still askew as Charlie's expression remained stony. "What?"

"Nikki stopped round yesterday, was showing the Feds our fine facilities. She pulled me to the side needing to just talk with someone, you scared her Nora, bad. Durn, if I pulled something like that with my wife, I'd be sleeping on the deck for weeks and groveling for a mess of a time."

Nora responded with a grunt, not wanting to acknowledge the logic behind Charlie's words.

He watched Nora a moment and knew she needed to stew on this more; he'd caught on quick when he started working with her this was her M.O. and approach to many things. It's been particularly ramped up since her brush with death. He moved to a set of organizer trays, pulling out a folder, coming to stand beside the detective as he opened it.

"I may have something for you. In my spare time, I reviewed some of the old files Yorkshire provided. I picked up on a few things."

Nora nodded, a hopeful look in her eye, "What should I be seeing?"

"It's what we are not." Charlie explained; he paged through and pointed at a case from about five years ago. "See the cause of death? And then the weapon?" He waited for Nora's nod before continuing. "That type of wound would leave a mess of a trail. A forensic tech's wet dream."

Nora snickered knowing some of Charlie's staff and the enthusiasm they displayed when detailing a scene.

"But in this case there was nothing."

"So the killer cleaned up?"

"Yes and no," Charlie flipped a page and walked his fingers along a few line to draw Nora's attention. "Look at all of this evidence collected. I mean that place was a walking landfill of evidence turds."

Nora pulled back, a skeptical look on her face. "The one piece of evidence that could lead to what we need was lost amongst all of the rest. There were multiple signs of forced entry - so which was right? There were documents scattered, mail opened, drawers pulled out just slightly to suggest perhaps they'd been opened so all contents had to be documented. Food fixins left out making it look like someone had been eating. All those things collected to be tested for DNA and trace evidence." Charlie licked his thumb and used the moistened pad to turn the page, continuing to run down the list. "Obvious movement of items indicating they were out of place, pictures switched on walls so faded areas would catch the CSI eyes. The trash cans were filled, often right out of a nearby fast food dumpster. Towels and clothing were wet and laying around.... getting the picture?"

Nora slowly nodded as she looked at the extensive list.

"Nora, these are all right out of college textbooks and what they teach rookies to look for. Basically this person front loaded the scene knowing everything would have to be filed, collected and tested. Yet in each case, small pieces were meticulously cleaned up and removed."

"I didn't know you knew big words like meticulous." Nora held up her hands in apology at Charlie's scathing look. "Alright, so..."

"So, someone knew what would bog down the case and did it. Also, I checked somethin' else. On a couple cases it seems evidence just went right missing. Something that would need..."

"An inside source to do the walking." Nora finished Charlie's sentence seeing the ME nod.

"So, able to go fishing?"

Nora closed the folder, "Maybe, just maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

Dusk – a moment between day and night. Neither one nor the other; something separate from both and yet dependent upon day and night, without them, there could be nothing in-between. A middle must have a beginning and end to exist, right? But is day the beginning or is the night? And is dusk something that truly exists or is it more a chimera stuck between day and night?

Nora didn't really care about the nuances of the existence of dusk; she was more concerned right now with trying not to slip off the 60 centimeters wide, unfinished green and pink granite masonry ledge that she was inching along. Her sneakers were a bit worn in the soles, Nikki had been trying to get the blonde to go shopping and replace them for a few weeks; ever since Nora had slipped in the squad room and did a complete face plant in front of half the unit.

It did not help matters that dusky sky was even darker, heavier and more morbid than usual thanks to the thick, black storm clouds that had been casting a very wet net over the city for the last few hours. This state of the atmosphere had produced a series of rainstorms, a heavy downpour just now easing up, leaving the ledge surface extremely slippery. The rain had hit the blonde drowning her. Her normally feathery hair now plastered to her face in a stringy mask, t-shirt and jeans clinging to her like a transparent veil.

She let herself be distracted for a moment, hoping Nikki had gotten through; that backup would be arriving soon. She sure as hell was not trained for this. She had wanted to take this case back; bullying Nikki to come with her and stop by Alicia Montgomery's office to question her again. It hit them right away that something was wrong as there was no detail in front of the building and no officers up on the floor where Mrs. Montgomery's office was located. About to call it in, they heard screams. Splitting up, it was Nora that witnessed Mrs. Montgomery being dragged out the window of her office on the tenth floor. She'd immediately gone out after the designer and her abductor.

And that was her current state; edging forward on a .60 meter ledge ten stories above the cold, flooded sidewalk below. She looked up from watching her feet slide along the ledge, trying to sweep some of her hair to the side so she could better see her target up ahead.

It was him, the White King.

She felt a gust of wind, grabbing hold of a drainpipe, cursing how there'd not been a hint of the blowing air on the street level, but up here… Up here it was a whole different world and game.

Game….

They were playing his game now. His… She'd heard him laughing as Alicia was screaming, the laugh masculine. Or at least she thought it was a male… maybe this was just another one of his, her, the King's tricks. It seemed this was something he got off on, playing some twisted game, creating a series of illusions and false perceptions. She heard a siren and smiled even as she started toward the others once more. There was something she could count on, Nikki. She was sure the brunette had called for backup.

"Dear god help me, let me go!" the shrill scream cut through her drifting musings.

The attacker and attackee had neared the end of the protruding stone pathway, a tug of war going on as the two grappled for the upper hand, which in this case meant who stayed on the ledge. Frozen, Nora took in a large breath and somehow found the courage to rush forward as the two were struggling.

"No, damn it, don't." Nora yelled, trying to be heard above the rain and wind. Her cries were in vein as what she had guessed might be the final checkmate occurred. She jerked forward, seeing the white business suit clad form of Alicia Montgomery disappear over the edge.

She wasn't sure how it happened, the fading light making it hard to discern details, but either way the result was Alicia was now hanging from the ledge, either pushed or having fallen. Her abductor had moved to the corner of the building, climbing above one of the garrulous gargoyles, the ancient figure a mixture of green, black and white. The attacker seemed unconcerned the woman now dangled from the ledge. He perched like a pigeon, or perhaps a better term was vulture, eagerly awaiting the outcome, scrutinizing every movement Nora made.

Moving as fast as she dared, Nora continued forward, keeping an eye on the shadowy figure as well as the screaming fashion designer. The designer kept trying to clutch to the edge, the intricate carved surface oily and grimy, lubricated by the rain. The King tilted his head and pointed at his chest, holding his hands out in supplication. He then pointed at Alicia with a similar gesture. Nora was sure this was a silent communication to indicate she had a choice, who would she pursue?

"Bastard…" She spat and lunged forward, just grabbing Alicia's wrists as the woman was about to slip. The detective stretched her legs out along the ledge, trying to find the strength to hold on, her mind trying to sort through options; options that were few and far between at this point.

She took in a deep breath and managed to roll her body, getting a foot against a grotesque, grinning dragon. Pivoting, she found she could use her body as a lever and began to pull Alicia up.

A scuffling sound drew her gaze to the corner, to the criminal, to the perverted soul enjoying the show. She turned away from his distraction; she had to focus on Alicia and pulling her to safety. However her peripheral vision still caught something, a shape she could identify anywhere, anytime and it always had the same effect on her; he was pointing a gun at them. Even if her hands had been free she could not have defended herself any better as she did not have her weapon. She still flinched and recoiled a bit, her left hand sliding a bit toward her hip, instinct taking over, something her many years on the force had drummed into her.

The man shook his head no, slowly back and forth three times, waving the index finger of his free hand at Nora as if scolding her. The detective held her breath as the man drew a steady line and pulled the trigger. A hiccup escaped her lips followed by a strangled laugh; there was no sound of a gunshot; instead of a bullet, a rod shot out from the gun, a small banner proclaiming "bang" hanging from the rod. The gun was nothing more than a movie prop.

"What the hell?" Nora thought she had been pulled into some surreal universe reminiscent of Looney Tunes or other weird cartoon. A sharp set of nails clawing at her arm pulled her from the disbelieving stupor she was sinking into and realigned her focus on where it should be, pulling the businesswoman onto the ledge.

Red and blue lights began piercing the darkening street below. "Hang on, almost there," Nora gasped, her arms straining and pulling. Relief somehow flooding through her as she knew backup was here. She could hear someone calling her name, as if in the far distance. So close… She could do this.

The explosive roar scared her, so loud and so near; the weight suddenly tripling at the end of her arms, threatening to pull her over. Panting, she jabbed her foot deeper into a crevice, trying to gain a better stronghold, trying to figure out what had happened. The rain was beginning to fall faster, pelting her skin, her hands starting to slip along the slick skin, the weight too much for her tired arms.

Just as she thought she was unable to hold out, arms were around her, voices, pulling her back. They'd done it. They'd managed to hold out and triumph… Nora blinked as something seemed wrong. Why was there a large red spot on the front of Mrs. Montgomery's white suit? Mrs. Montgomery was a fashion designer and consultant, why would she make a horrible gaffe with clashing colors? Nora's thoughts tripped along as she and the other woman were hauled back from the dangerous edge.

Somehow they made it back to the security of the office. It had seemed like an eternity since Nora had passed through this window. Now she was once more going through, falling in a weary heap into Nikki's arms. The momentum caused them both to tumble to the floor. Nora found her arms and legs trembling uncontrollably from the exertion, having held them rigid and tense for so long.

"Did they get him?" She mumbled into Nikki's chest, unaware someone was throwing a towel around her as Nikki sat them both up.

"He seems to have disappeared, again." Nikki replied.

About to curse, Nora stopped; there was something wrong with Nikki's voice. Green eyes looked up, hesitating as they met the dark brown eyes watching her, eyes that were filled with sympathy. "What?"

Nikki shook her head slowly, her eyes watery.

"What?" She asked again. She was about to expound on her question when she saw the EMTs moving away. When had they gotten here and why were they looking dour? She looked past them, to the prone figure across the room. So stiff, so silent, so…

Nora swallowed hard and looked back to Nikki, "Oh Nik, it wasn't enough."

"Shhh, Nora, honey." Nikki wavered, wanting, needing to comfort Nora and yet the small space between them was more insurmountable then trying to leap across the Grand Canyon as they were on duty.

"Why?"

Nikki swallowed hard and stood up, barely able to contain her emotions, the childlike quality to Nora's voice and the lost look in those green eyes almost too much. She had to get them home.

She moved to speak to the leading officers, using the story of needing to get Nora's injuries looked at and they'd be down first thing in the morning. Even as one of the officers had started to backpedal, Nikki had stepped up the charm and authority, finally winning the reprieve.

After a few more words, she came back to Nora, noting the blonde had not moved from the position Nikki had left her in, the detective still looking at Alicia Montgomery's body. Taking in a deep breath, pushing her feelings down deep, she put an arm around Nora, guiding the blonde to her feet.

"Time to go Nora, they'll take care of her from here."

Nora's lips pushed out, her expression one Nikki had not really seen before. She gave Nikki a simple nod and then leaned heavily into Nikki's supportive arm. Thanking the high heavens that Nora was allowing more intimate contact, she immediately took advantage, wrapping Nora up in a protective hold so she could take her partner home.


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki pulled up in front of the hotel and waved through the windshield as Rachel came to the car. "How's your partner doing?" she asked as she climbed in.

"Okay," Nikki answered quickly, although it felt like a lie. As soon as she and Nora had arrived home the previous night Nora went straight to the bedroom and collapsed, not even stirring this morning to say good bye. As guilty as Nikki felt over losing Alicia Montgomery Nora was taking it as a personal failure and the incident seemed to drive an even deeper wedge between them. No matter how hard either woman seemed to work to dislodge the obstruction outside influences kept hammering it deeper.

"Not joining us for breakfast?" Rachel asked, pulling Nikki out of her thoughts.

Nikki shook her head as she pulled back into traffic. "I told her to take it easy this morning. She'll meet us at the station later."

"We can cancel this if you'd rather be there."

"No this is fine. Actually I think this is good."

"How are you two doing?"

Nikki sighed. "I don't know. She's been going on lately like....like I don't even know what." She paused as she gripped the steering wheel. "She told me she would try, but then last night..." she broke off again.

"She tried to save someone's life," Rachel reasoned.

"But does she have to risk her own to do it," Nikki returned heatedly. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"It's okay." Rachel cut her off before Nikki could protest. "I know your partner and I don't always see eye to eye, or even like standing too close to each other," she added with a teasing smile. "I can't even imagine what she went through but it sounds like she's having trouble dealing, and last night is only going to make matters worse."

Nikki nodded. "I feel like I need to do something to jar her back to her senses."

"Are you sure she's the only one who needs jarring?"

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked with a start.

"I was there, remember? It wasn't actually easy for you to handle either. Maybe you both need to step back a little."

"You speaking from experience?"

Rachel took a deep breath to will the tears not to form and turned her face away from Nikki's inspection. "Unfortunately."

Her mind racing back to the case files Nikki was quick to apologize. "Oh god. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay," Rachel said as she looked back. "I guess you've gotten to Laura's file."

"I noticed you transferred shortly after her death."

Rachel swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I just couldn't do it anymore," she admitted. "It was my fault."

"How do you figure?" Nikki asked as Nora's suspicions raced to the front of her mind.

"This case became everything to me and because we were partners I made it everything to her. Eventually it came between us both professionally and personally."

Nikki nodded. She was glad that Rachel answered the question about the extent of the relationship with her partner before it had to be asked. Nikki really didn't want to open that wound if she didn't have to but she did need to know everything that pertained to the White King case. "Is that when she took the promotion?"

"It took a while for me to get over but it actually turned out to be the best thing for us. And honestly, the fear that I might lose her really started to help me put things into perspective. Right up until I lost her."

"I'm really sorry Rachel," Nikki said as she blinked back her own tears. "But I don't see how it was your fault."

"I always wondered if she was targeted because of me. I felt like I was getting close but her death totally derailed me and I couldn't get it back. By the time the next case came up it became apparent to my superiors and thankfully they let me transfer without putting a mark in my file."

"So why are you back now?"

Rachel let out a muted laugh. "That's kind of your fault. I wasn't really too keen on coming back in but since I already had relationships with the NOPD the bosses thought it would be best."

Nikki offered a shy smile. "Sorry," she shrugged.

Rachel smiled. "It's okay. I think we may actually be able to do this thing." At Nikki's raised eyebrows Rachel continued, "last night wasn't nearly as methodical as he usually is. Something about the failed bombing threw him and he lashed out, unprepared. Even with the case in 2001 when it took him two tries at his victim the second attempt was still well executed, the same lack of evidence."

"Maybe last night would have been methodical if we hadn't shown up again," Nikki reasoned.

"That's possible," Rachel agreed. "He may feel it's best for him to just get out of this city. And since he finally accomplished his task here it's possible that he will move on to find his next victim"

Nikki glanced over to her passenger, intrigued by the far-away look on Rachel's face. "Do I detect a 'but' in that statement?"

"We do work well together," Rachel said as she turned with a slight smile. "But...I don't think he's going to leave."

"At least not without a police escort." Nikki reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand. The agent gave her hand a determined squeeze. "I'm sorry about Lauralee."

Rachel set her free hand on top of Nikki's. "Thanks. Now can we have breakfast? Heart to hearts always make me hungry," she smiled.

"Anything you want sugar."

* * *

He leaned back against the seat of the car as he turned away from watching the two women. Setting the camera down, mindful of the high power lens, he closed his eyes, working through what he had just seen; organizing it, assigning relevance and shelving it in the proper place to be considered. He came to a decision, one that would have been labeled a knee-jerk reaction a few years back, but he was confident his choice was the right path; he did not like Detective Nikki Beaumont. The interaction between Rachel and the detective that he had been tracking left him with a sour taste in his mouth. He sighed a bit; his assessments had never been wrong. In every single case, the mock Queen had been wrongly placed; he had never erred or miscalculated in his selection, his investigative skills and tools an asset in revealing the chameleon's true skin.

He would need supplies and to move fast. He knew he should leave New Orleans; turn his attention to finding the next one to dethrone. But he did hate to leave something unfinished, which is what he would be doing if he left. Besides, he considered it a rare opportunity to remove a threat before damage had been done. He pulled at his lip some, mulling this over; perhaps it was time for a shift in his focus. To identify a threat early and prevent rather than watching and waiting. He chuckled as he started the engine, recalling a saying that had been drilled into all of the officers when going through the academy; an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure.

Liking the idea more and more, he merged into traffic, deep in thought as he began planning how best to take care of Nikki Beaumont.

* * *

Nora woke slowly, the events from the previous night still too fresh in her mind. She'd heard Nikki trying to speak to her, eventually giving up at her unresponsiveness. Once she was sure her partner had left Nora pulled herself from bed and made her way to the tub where she tried to soak away her failure so she could get back out there and catch the bastard.

She finally pulled herself together enough to make it into the station, not looking forward to any of the ribbing she was sure to get for her impulsive action. The death of Montgomery seemed to temper everyone's reactions and she was happy that no one made mention of her latest circus act, they merely patted her on the back and vowed that the case would end with the White King behind bars. Her mood was starting to lift until she was stopped by the sight that greeted her; Agent Velquaz was sitting behind her desk looking through the files. She immediately flashed back to a similar sight when they had first worked with Agent Vargas. ~What the hell is it with these people~, she thought to herself and she spun and headed for the coffee station. The pot she consumed at home wasn't going to be nearly enough if this is how her day was going to start.

"He can be an ass but he really is good at what he does."

Nora turned to find Agent Yorkshire standing next to her. "He is retired isn't he?"

Yorkshire chuckled. "You never really retire from the bureau, especially if you left with open cases."

"If he was so locked into this case why leave before it was done?"

The agent poured himself a cup of coffee as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Velquaz was still on the other side of the room. "Not exactly his choice," he leaned in to whisper. "He wanted a promotion but the job went to an agent who had actually moved beyond the rotary phone."

"Ah," she nodded. Nora had taken an immediate dislike to Agent Yorkshire when she first met him, and not just because he was FBI. She had met his type before, the kind of cop who gets the credit for the work of others because people like him; his name is the one everyone will remember when talking about the case. Although that didn't mean she couldn't use his personality to her advantage. "So is that when you took over the case?" She had to stifle a smile as he took a deep breath and puffed out his chest, trying to look as important as the question seemed to imply.

"Not exactly then. Because of his retirement and Agent Reynolds's promotion Rachel needed a partner so I stepped up to work with her. It was only after her transfer that I took the more lead role."

"Vargas transferred in the middle of an active case? That doesn't sound like her." As much as Nora didn't like the female agent she did at least come off as professional.

"The case hit a little too close to home."

"Oh, Agent Reynolds was the same Reynolds from the files?" Nora asked, although of course she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, it really knocked the department for a loop. Rachel especially." Yorkshire glanced around them again as he leaned closer to Nora. "Word was they were closer than partners." He straightened suddenly and patted her on the shoulder. "Let me know if you need anymore help on the case files," he said as he walked off.

Nora frowned. ~Yeah, you're at the top of my list assh...~, her thought faltered as she turned to see what caused his statement; he was headed over to where Nikki and Agent Vargas now stood. Nora let out a sigh as she debated following him, the decision was made for her when Dan called her into his office. She inwardly chuckled at the fact that she preferred a dressing down from her boss over interaction with the agents.

Although as far as dressing downs go this one was remarkably tame, Dan acknowledging that he would have done the same thing in her situation. Was it impulsive? Yes. Was it dangerous? Hell yes. But unlike the early incident with the bomb it wasn't necessarily avoidable. Sure Nora could have stayed safely in the office and just let the King get away with Montgomery in tow, but no cop worth their salt could allow that to happen. After a few minutes their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sorry Lieutenant, but the agents wanted to go over to Montgomery's office. Get a look at the crime scene," Nikki informed them as she poked her head in the door. "I can run them over," she said to Nora when the blonde stood up.

"Why don't you check in with Charlie, see if he has anything yet," Dan ordered Nora.

Nora frowned as she looked between the two, trying desperately to hold back her initial responses. Not in the mood for another fight she finally relented. "Fine. Are you taking all of them?" she asked her partner.

"Just Rachel and Yorkshire."

"What's Velquaz going to do? Because I'm not babysitting him all day."

Nikki shook her head. "Don't worry, he said he has things to take care of. I think he's left already."

"Suits me fine." Nora followed Nikki back to their desks.

"Seems a lot of things suit you just fine lately," Nikki snapped, a little harsher than intended.

"Well, apparently nothing I do seems to suit you." Nora was quick to reply, the words coming without thought or consideration. She'd grown tired of holding things in. "Maybe things would have suited you better if that bomb had gone off," Nora mumbled, looking at her desk as she fidgeted with some papers.

"What did you say?" Nikki's voice was icy, dangerous.

"Nothing," Nora backpedaled away from the intense response.

"That's what I thought..." Nikki turned on her heel, striding out of the squad room, not once looking back at Nora.


	8. Chapter 8

Nora's trip to the morgue was short and mostly unproductive. Montgomery died from the gunshot wound, no surprise there, but so far that was the only thing Charlie had to report. The ME was as meticulous as he could be in collecting the evidence; the bullet had been sent to ballistics, Montgomery's clothes were all collected and sent to the labs for any possible trace evidence and scrapings were collected from under her fingernails for DNA. Unlike the past cases there wasn't much evidence here but hopefully in this case it was all real and it would point them in one direction.

After returning to the station Nora spent the rest of the afternoon dissecting the White King case files, paying extra close attention to any notes made by or about Agents Vargas and Velquaz. This was the one time in her career she'd wished for an source within the Bureau, she really needed to know what Velquaz had been up to since his retirement.

**

The first pass over Montgomery's office had been completed pretty quickly. The night's rain had made gathering useful evidence from the ledge impossible and the technicians hadn't been able to find much from within the office either. So after only an hour Yorkshire suggested the three call it for an early lunch, Rachel had wanted to protest but could find no reason to remain at the seemingly futile search.

The lunch was interrupted when Agent Velquaz, 'coincidentally' showed up at the restaurant. After he was filled in on the lack of evidence he asked if it would be possible to see for himself, with Rachel readily agreeing. Not seeing the point Yorkshire headed back to the station while Nikki, wanting to observe the agent's interactions, decided to go back to Montgomery's office.

The second pass over the office was much more thorough with the agents going over every corner of the room. Practically ignored by the two Nikki was able to stand back and watch and she wasn't surprised when she noticed Velquaz taking on a teacher's role as he interacted with Rachel. He would ask questions, often seeming to try and lead Rachel to see the answer that he had already figured out. Nikki noticed how Rachel would tense when Jerry mentioned the past cases, especially Lauralee's, but Jerry either didn't notice or didn't care.

It was early evening by the time the three had made it back to the station. The drive going by in a blur for Nikki as she tuned out the agent's continued case discussion and instead focused on the advice Rachel had given her that morning; maybe it was time to step back a little. She just didn't know if it was fair to do it now. She wanted to be there for Nora but couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't wanted. Last night in Montgomery's office Nora had clung to her for support and comfort and Nikki felt a somewhat inappropriate, given what had just happened, sense of joy but as soon as they had arrived home they again pulled apart and had barely spoken since. And as Nikki considered her options she decided she'd rather have a quiet night alone at her father's than a silent night at home with her partner.

Nora looked up as the three entered the room and smiled tremulously at Nikki who immediately moved toward Dan's empty office. Nora took the unspoken cue and slowly followed.

"Did Charlie have anything?" Nikki asked as she leaned against the desk.

Nora closed the door and leaned back against it. "Nothing useful. He's being pretty careful with everything so that hopefully we'll get some actual evidence. What about you? Yorkshire was back a few hours ago. He said something about you taking Velquaz back to the office."

Nikki nodded. "He showed up while we were at lunch, asked to see the scene."

"What a coincidence," Nora quipped.

"So he says."

"But you don't think so? I told you there's something about him," Nora held up her hand before Nikki could protest. "And it's not like I'm jealous of him," she added sarcastically.

"Nora," Nikki sighed.

"Look just because I don't like her doesn't mean I think she's done anything wrong but something isn't right." Nora pushed off the door and paced the office. "There was a time when you would trust my instincts and not assume I was letting emotions cloud my...."

"You're right," Nikki cut in.

Nora's eyebrows shot up. "I am?"

"Neither one of us has been acting like ourselves lately," Nikki admitted sadly. "I decided that I'm staying at my father's tonight, I think some time may be good."

"Time? Away from me you mean."

"It's not like anything is being fixed while we're together."

Nora crossed her arms defensively but she deflated quickly. "No, it's not," she agreed reluctantly. "You're right, it could be good."

Nikki eyed her partner before her gaze scanned the station. "Probably not the best place for this conversation," she said shyly. "We can't really do much until we hear from Charlie. I think I'm going to call it a night so I can stop at home and pick up a few things."

"Okay," Nora nodded. "See you in the morning."

They stood staring at each other for a few seconds before Nikki finally turned and left the office. She made her way over to where the agents were sitting at their desks. "Since we have to wait on the ME's report I'm going to call it a night. Since I picked you up this morning do you need a ride back to your hotel?" she asked Rachel.

"Sure. Thanks," she smiled. As she stood and grabbed her things she eyed Nora leaning against Dan's doorjamb watching the scene. "See you tomorrow Jer," she said as she followed Nikki out.

After the two women left Nora made her way to her desk. "Get out of my chair."

Jerry laughed as he complied. "I feel as though we are starting to overstay our welcome," he said as he leaned against the desk.

"Starting?" Nora said bitterly as she stared at the files on her desk. She stayed in that rigid position for a few moments before making a frustrated grunt, standing.

"You know what, make yourself at home, I need to get out of here." Nora grabbed her keys, not bothering to look at the agent or anyone else as she stormed out of the squad room.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the rest but the last one is really long so it all evens out.


	9. Chapter 9

Nora Delaney was an incredibly focused individual, when she put her mind to something it was accomplished, smart or not. And right now her entire focus was on her fist finding it's target. She knew that her current relationship problems were of her own making, the last few months throwing her off balance and causing tension where she normally found peace. She really wanted to blame the arrival of a certain FBI agent, she knew she couldn't, but damn it felt good. Especially when her fist made contact, and the second and the third. She was so focused that she didn't sense the arrival of a body behind her.

"Doing a pretty good number on that bag."

Nora took a deep breath as she reached out to steady the heavy bag. "Something I can do for you Agent?"

"Didn't mean to interrupt your workout, Detective, just thought I'd check in," Rachel offered with a half-hearted smile. "Where's your partner?"

"You were the last to see her," Nora retorted as she turned her attention back to the bag. "You tell me."

Confused by the statement, if not the anger, the agent merely moved to the heavy bag and held it steady for the detective. "All I can say is that she isn't upstairs."

"Then you know as much as I do," Nora responded absently.

Rachel glanced to a square mat in the corner of the room where two officers were currently sparring. "I haven't had a good workout in a while. You interested?"

Nora's head snapped up at the confusing question, realization sinking in when she noticed where the agent was looking. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Don't worry," Rachel smirked. "I'll take it easy."

The detective bit back her first response. "If you want to change I have an extra set of clothes," she responded with a nod toward her bag.

Rachel smiled as she bent to retrieve the bag and headed to the locker room. After a few minutes she returned to find Nora waiting for her on the sparring mat, slipping on her head gear and mitts. "Okay Detective, how do you want to do this thing?" Rachel asked as she slipped on her gear.

"This was your idea Agent."

The two women approached each other to bump gloves before they stepped back and settled themselves. "Why don't we just see what happens." Rachel suggested.

"That's fine. As long as you take it easy," Nora replied sarcastically as they started dancing around each other.

Rachel chuckled as she tentatively jabbed her right hand, only to be blocked by Nora. "Are your buttons always so easily pushed?"

"Why do you try to push them?" Nora asked as their jabs became more frequent.

"Everybody needs a hobby," Rachel smirked. She stumbled back slightly when Nora's fist finally connected with her jaw.

Rachel shook her head, "I guess we're not holding back."

"Don't do me any favors."

Rachel stepped forward, her right punch was blocked but her left made contact with Nora's side. For the next few minutes both women got in their share of hits, finally they each took a step back and danced around each other to catch their breaths.

"You're pretty good," Rachel said.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"It's just that you don't find many women who can actually box." Their jabs began to pick up again. "I usually have to spar with men."

"Yeah, me too."

"Don't tell me we're bonding here."

"I won't," Nora retorted as the intensity picked up again. The next time they broke apart each woman had a little less bounce in their dance.

"I know you have a problem working with the agency but why do you hate me so much?" Rachel asked, trying to prolong this little rest period.

"You mean other than the fact that you're trying to steal my partner?"

"I'm just trying to give her an opportunity to improve herself."

"Right," Nora moved in with a couple jabs. "Not everyone views the FBI as the end all and be all of law enforcement."

"Why not let her decide?"

Instead of responding verbally Nora gave a combination that had the agent stumbling. She then stepped back slightly to give the other woman a second to recover.

"Oh, I get it now," Rachel said as she delivered an uppercut that caught Nora by surprise, the blonde almost going down. As Nora shook her head, Rachel stepped close enough not to be overheard. "You know I asked her out." Then she kissed the mat. "Ow, wrong button," she muttered to herself.

To keep herself out of any more trouble Nora peeled off her head gear and headed toward the locker room. She glanced up just in time to spot a tall brunette retreating through the gym door. "Shit," she whispered as her gaze locked with Velquaz, he gave a smirk that had Nora tensing before he turned and followed out after her partner. Nora had an uneasy feeling that almost had her following after them until she felt a slap on her back. "Way to show the Feds what's what," Detective Henderson chuckled. She gave him a fake smile before heading into the locker room.

After a quick shower Nora was scanning the squad room for her partner. "Hey Georgia, have you seen Nikki?"

"She went down to look for you in the gym about twenty minutes ago. Didn't she find you?"

"Not exactly. She didn't come back?"

"Sorry, haven't seen her."

"Thanks," Nora responded as she pulled out her cell. ~Damn~ "Look Nik about the gym..." she looked up as Rachel walked into the squad. "Just call me back okay."

"Well Detective, now that we have that out of our systems I figure we can get to work," Rachel said as she approached. She did a quick scan of the room. "As soon as we find your partner."

"Yeah well that's easier said than done," Nora whispered as she looked up. "She caught our little display and now won't answer her phone."

"Sorry," Rachel said as she sat down at Nikki's desk.

"Are you?" Nora snorted doubtfully.

"Yes." Rachel leaned forward and rested her elbows on the desk. "Look, whatever you may think I never tried to steal her away from you. Maybe from the department but even that was an uphill battle, she was never going to leave you."

Nora took a quick scan around the room to make sure no one else was within hearing range. "Look I appreciate the relationship advice but could we stop it now."

Rachel leaned back and crossed her arms. "Sorry, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to about...well anything." Then she spotted the pink paper on Nikki's desk. "I think I found your partner." She reached across the desk and handed the paper to Nora.

Nora studied the message. "Looks like Charlie must have found something." She stood and shrugged on her jacket. "Hopefully we'll catch up with Nikki there." As she strode out of the room Rachel jumped up to follow.

--

Nikki stared down at her ringing phone, she was about to answer Nora's call when the passenger door opened and Agent Velquaz slid into the seat. "Something I can do for you?"

"Just wondered if you needed someone to talk to."

"I appreciate that," Nikki glanced through the windshield. "But this has been coming for a while, Nora and Rachel have never really gotten along."

"I'm not really that surprised, two strong willed women." Velquaz paused when Nikki turned back to stare at him. "So, where were you off to?" he asked to change the subject.

"The morgue, The ME found some DNA on Montgomery's body."

"Mind if I tag along? I promise not to get in the way but, as you will one day discover, retirement sucks."

"I don't see why not," Nikki shrugged as she started the car and pulled away.

They were a few blocks from the station before Velquaz spoke. "I realize this is none of my business, and I mean you no disrespect, but I just don't get it."

"I'm sorry?" Nikki glanced to her passenger.

"I realize you are a very attractive woman, and Rachel's taste is somewhat questionable, but for them to actually come to blows."

Nikki took a quick breath. She was completely thrown by his statement and the casual tone with which he spoke. "Look, you have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh I think I do. I've come across your kind my whole life."

"My kind?"

"Spoiled, selfish, only out for yourself without a care of who you step on or over to get where you want to be."

"I don't know what I've done to give you that impression..."

"What you've done?" he scoffed. "How about trying to worm your way into the FBI while your partner lay dying in the hospital." Nikki flinched at the mention of Nora's brush with death. "You just happened to luck out when Rachel was assigned to come investigate the ricin threats. I swear that girl has the worst taste, she really is an easy mark for a woman like you. Just like Lauralee."

"Look, Jerry." Nikki tried to keep her voice calm even as her heart felt like it was going to come through her chest.

"No you look," he shouted. "You and I are going to go somewhere nice and quiet."

"I don't think that's a good idea." They were almost to the morgue, if she could slow the car just enough she figured she would jump out and there should be plenty of other officers around to assist in apprehending him. If she was overreacting she'd apologize.

"I'm sure you don't," he said as he pulled out his gun. "But I think we will anyway."

Nikki looked at his weapon then her eyes traveled up to his. "Jerry?" ~Definitely not overreacting.~

"And before you even think about doing something stupid." He leaned close to her and removed her gun from its holster. "Just keep driving, nice and steady."

"Why are you doing this?" Nikki tightened her grip on the steering wheel and focused on the road ahead.

"I believe I've already told you why. You are a bad influence on my star pupil and have led her to the end of what I can do for her."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you not listening or are you just stupid?"

"I'm sorry but I don't understand. You think killing me is going to help you get Rachel back?"

"Rachel? She was never what I thought she was, she lost her edge once I killed Lauralee."

Nikki shook her head, trying to make some sense of what Velquaz was saying. "But then why?"

"Rachel will come looking for you but she'll never be able to stand up to me."

"And then what? You kill us both? You won't get away with it, Nora already suspects you."

"I know. That's what I'm counting on."

"What?" Nikki gasped as she glanced toward him.

"She is the one," he informed her. His lip curled into a smile as he waved his gun toward the windshield. "She is more than Rachel ever was, she just needs the right motivation."

Nikki once again faced forward. "She won't play your game," she said as fear gripped her chest.

"Oh she'll play, the question is will she win? Now drive to your father's house."

"I thought you wanted to go someplace where we could be alone."

"Don't play me for stupid. Just drive."

"And then what?"

"Fuck you ask a lot of questions. Then I call Rachel to come for her final lesson."

"What makes you think she'll come alone."

Jerry's laugh echoed in the car. "You remember the gym right? Your partner would probably welcome me getting rid of Rachel."

"You don't know Nora as well as you think you do."

"I think you're a bit worried that I know her too well."


	10. Chapter 10

Nora and Rachel walked into the morgue to find Charlie elbow deep in a gunshot victim. "Hey Charlie. Did we miss Nikki?" Nora asked.

Charlie looked up as he stepped away from his examination. "Bout time somebody showed up," he replied as he pulled off his gloves. "I thought this case was top priority?"

Nora flinched slightly at his tone, Charlie was usually not one to show his emotions. "Nikki should have been here by now."

"I left a message for her thirty minutes ago but I haven't heard back." Charlie picked up the Montgomery file and handed it to Nora.

"What am I looking at?" she asked.

"Mrs. Montgomery was a fighter. I was able to dig some skin samples out from under her fingernails. It took me a little longer to find him because I had to widen the search."

Rachel stepped forward to peer over Nora's shoulder. "That's great," she said excitedly. "We've never been able to get any samples from the King."

"Wait," Nora started when she noticed who the results named. "Are you sure about this?"

"'Fraid so."

"What?" Rachel asked. "Is he in the system."

"Not ours." Nora pointed to the name.

Rachel grabbed the file. "This can't be."

"I'm sorry but I reran the sample myself. It's him," Charlie assured them.

"Maybe there was some cross contamination," Rachel tried to reason.

Nora scoffed. "Yeah right. Of course our guys must have screwed up," she began heatedly. "Can't have a fucking psychopath in the FBI."

"I just..." Rachel paused as she looked at the file again. "I didn't know," she admitted quietly.

"I knew something was off about him. Hell, even when he claimed you had a problem with your partner's promotion. I knew."

"What?" Rachel looked up as tears began welling in her eyes. "Laura? I was happy for her, I loved her. Jerry was the one..." she cut off her statement as she thought back to Lauralee's promotion. "He wanted that post but she was more qualified. He was forced into retirement."

"Well we better find him. I saw him this morning in the...." Nora flashed to the gym. The strange feeling she had when she and Velquaz had locked eyes, right before he followed Nikki out. "Shit," Nora exclaimed as she rushed from the room. Leaving Rachel no choice but to follow.

----------------

"I'm driving." Nora proclaimed, giving Vargas a look that dared the agent to contradict.

Rachel held up her hands in a sign of surrender, "I wouldn't think otherwise." Rachel didn't mention that Nora actually drove them to the morgue, deciding silence was the better part of valor.

Once buckled in, Nora started the car, "Okay, so your partner has a problem with powerful women," the detective broke the silence.

"He's not my partner," Rachel declared.

"Whatever," Nora dismissed. "You brought your problem to us."

Rachel clenched her jaw, biting back the retort that almost snapped out.

Nora could only think of one place to go, she just prayed that she was right.

-----------------

As the two women crossed the threshold of Beaumont Estate, in complete silence with guns drawn, Nora had an eerie sense of deja vu settle in the pit of her stomach.

"As I see it there are two places he would be. Nikki's place of power, her bedroom, which quite frankly is so ostentatious that she sleeps in the guest quarters." Nora ignored Rachel's baffled look and continued her assessment. "Or Beaumont's, which would be his study." The blonde moved toward the staircase, "I'm going up you take the study, down the hall second door on the right."

Rachel studied the other woman for a second before nodding her agreement and moving on her directed path.

After Nora was certain that Rachel was headed in the right direction she began to ascend the stairs, trying to force out the bitter thoughts that clogged her brain. She didn't know what it was about this particular agent but Nora felt inadequate around her, and that was not a feeling with which she had much experience. Although right now she felt slightly vindicated, Rachel's former partner was a murdering psycho and the agent had missed it. In all honesty though Nora knew that Nikki could actually be stealing the expensive shoes she is constantly bringing home and she would never suspect. Hell, she would probably let it slide, she could never arrest her lover. The last thought had the detective feeling sorry for the agent downstairs, about to confront and hopefully apprehend her former mentor.

Nora tried to put all thoughts except those of her partner out of her head. She stood outside the bedroom door and tried to steel her emotions, not knowing what she would find on the other side. Nikki could be sitting on a bomb, hanging out the window, or god knows what else, all Nora knew was that no matter what she found she would do anything she had to in order for Nikki to walk out of the room. She just hoped that her partner would forgive her for any risk she was about to take.

The detective took a deep breath and let herself into the room.

----------------

Rachel stopped in front of the door, her hand resting on the knob, she took one last look down the hall just as Nora was starting up the stairs. The agent was not completely sure if she was ready to face her demon, especially considering the face her demon wore.

"I knew you'd come. I've been waiting a long time Rachel. Frankly, I had always thought you'd be better and faster than this." The voice filtered through the door as she began to open it, the baritone voice laden with disappointment, the words and tone making Vargas feel as though she was 16 again, standing in the kitchen as her father dressed her down about some failure.

She gave the door a hard shove, not flinching as the knob banged on the wall, bouncing back toward her. She'd stayed in the doorway, assessing the room, a grim frown spreading her lips into a thin line, she'd half-hoped they, well Nora, was wrong. She'd have liked nothing more than to be able to throw the detective's suspicions back in her face; of course the real root of that emotion was the stupidity and burning shame she felt building in her gut. How could she have been so blind for so many years.

_Blind or ignorant? Sloppy or... or not wanting to see._

That last thought brought her front and center with the stark reality that perhaps she had turned a blind eye to the hints that had always been there. The subtle signs that it was someone with access to the FBI files and movements. Someone with law enforcement training. Someone... close to her. Had her idolization of her mentor lead her to never consider certain possibilities. As she took a step inside the study, the third, no the fourth White King case tugged at her conscious; Arkansas.

"You know now, don't you? How close you were to greatness." Gerald smiled as he watched Rachel. He knew that look; had always felt a sense of pride when he saw it. The moment of clarity the young agent would get right before making the connection; right before bringing it all together in that brilliant way that had made her one of the best. "You almost had me in Little Rock. You were so close," his smile faded to an angry line, "then it all went to shit. After that, you were never the same. Your career, your personal life, everything. I had to take her, I had to try and save you."

Now she flinched.

----------------

Nikki lifted her head when she heard a noise from the hallway, her brown eyes instantly filling with relief when the opening door revealed the form of her partner.

Nora forced herself to stay in cop mode as she did a quick scan of the room before allowing her eyes to settle on her lover, recognizing the reassuring smile even under the tape that tried to hide it. The blonde released the breath she was holding as she made her way to her partner's side, she dropped to her knees and, with shaking hands, reached up to remove the barrier. She didn't ask if Nikki was hurt or if she knew where the bastard was, she simple held her lover's face and covered the now free mouth with her own. "Are you okay?" she finally asked as she searched for a key to unlock the cuffs that secured Nikki's hands to the post of the bed.

"I'm fine sugar. Just watch the steel and god knows what else he's left behind." She nodded her head towards the corner of the room where Gerald had been busy earlier, beginning to devise a trap that would have caught anyone walking in the door. She closed her eyes a moment, recalling the earlier conversation; how the former FBI agent had been cold and emotionless in describing what he was planning. The way he laid out the intended consequences for anyone caught in his trap. She took in a breath as it hit her hard it would have been Nora caught in the steel jaws. She felt a hand on her cheek, bringing her back.

Nora paused before she turned the key, she wanted to apologize, beg forgiveness for everything that went before. "You're coming home tonight, right?" Were the words that came.

Nikki looked up into loving, caring and slightly unsure green eyes before her lips curved into a full-on grin. "Yes."

Sighing gratefully at the desired answer Nora leaned in for a quick kiss as she undid the cuffs.

"Where's Rachel?"

"Searching downstairs."

Nikki massaged her bruised wrists as she watched her partner take out a pocket knife to cut the tape that bound her ankles together. Even with the danger they still faced she couldn't help the smile that formed as she watched her lover work. The blonde had once again rushed into a dangerous situation to save the life of another, although in this case Nikki could hardly complain. Taking a deep breath she realized that this is who Nora was, and had always been, and that her own reactions to the last few months had as much to do with her own fear as any risks she felt her partner was taking.

Nora cast a quick glance to the supplies waiting in the corner, swallowing hard against the image of what she could have walked in on. She turned back to see brown eyes watching her, "are you sure you're okay?"

Nikki nodded. "I think he was expecting to have more time, he once again underestimated you."

Nora frowned at the statement as she tucked the knife back into her pocket. "What do you mean?" she queried as she began rubbing her partner's legs, trying to help get the blood flowing again.

"After your display in the gym he figured he'd be facing Rachel alone."

Nora dropped her gaze to study the movement of her hands. "Look, about that..."

"It's okay Nora."

Green eyes finally lifted. "No, it's not. I was jealous." Nora stood up and held out her hand. "But just so you know sparring was her idea, I was perfectly happy taking out my anger on the heavy bag."

"At least when it came down to it you two were able to work together." Nikki slipped her hand into the offered one and rose unsteadily to her feet.

"For you I'd work with the devil himself."

Nikki blanched suddenly and sat on the edge of the bed, remembering Velquaz's earlier words about making Nora his new nemesis. "Don't say that."

"What was that?" Nora stepped forward, hooking her finger under her partner's chin she tilted the pale face upward, noticing the bruise along her temple. "That looks nasty..."

"Hey." Nikki reached up and trapped Nora's hand against her face. "I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?" Nora asked, still unconvinced.

Nikki nodded as she stood. "He's planning on killing Rachel, we have to get downstairs."

"Maybe you should wait up here." The glare she received pushed Nora to come up with valid excuses. "If you're still feeling a little unsteady. Plus you don't have a weapon."

Moving to the side of the bed Nikki bent down and reached her hand under, feeling around for a second before she pulled out a pink bat.

Nora's lips quirked but she wisely kept silent.

---------------

Call it insane curiosity; that trait in humans that makes them open the door in a haunted house, the reason a person will stay rooted to a spot even as they see the train wreck in progress. What ever the motivation or reason, Rachel now found herself sitting across from her former teacher and partner. The person she had been obsessed with for nearly a decade. The person who had killed her lover thus teaching her a final lesson; how to be cold and removed, to not get involved.

She watched him lay the gun down beside the chess board. "So, it's come to this Agent Velquaz..." she used the title to try and distance herself from the man, or monster, sitting across from her as well as perhaps hoping there was till a sense of dignity and honor in the former agent.

"Well, I asked you nicely to sit. As with the others, it seems you do not listen unless forced. I simply gave them and you what you ask for and what you need. You are past your prime Rachel. I think it is time I turned my attentions elsewhere."

"Jer..." Rachel's eyes narrowed as she warily watched her... mentor? Opponent? What had he become? What ever their relationship might be now, there were a few things that remained constant; this included her ability to read his moods. This was why she was feeling uncomfortable; she could sense something was shifting in his schema. His view was already skewed from the normal; how much further was he going to drift?

"I originally detested needing to come here. I could tell from the start something was..." He paused and waved his hand in a vague circle, "wrong. But then this damn town is brimming with convolution and waste, decay and debauchery. The fact that it took me two tries..." He stood, picking up the gun as Rachel had immediately reached forward. "Ah, ah, ah, it is your move, you should remain seated and focused on the game."

He paced to the end of the desk. "Well, I have to admit, I did not factor into play your latest love obsession. I must say you made a good choice."

Completely thrown by the statement, Rachel stood, "What?"

Gerald faced his former apprentice and chuckled. "You always pick the damaged goods. They look good on the outside, they fit right into society, but inside, inside they are rotten, corrupt. And you know how rot spreads, infesting the pure." His face darkened, his anger and disgust evident. "You leave a bad apple in the sack and soon all of the fruit is full of worms. That's why I had to remove them. I am doing the same thing you are Rachel, getting rid of what's bad and corrupt."

---------------

"Where do you think they are?" Nikki asked, hobbling a little as she was trying to get her circulation going to restore feeling completely to her legs and arms.

"We thought maybe your father's study, um, this way, right?" Nora continued to stay protectively ahead of Nikki, her gun primed and ready as she stayed tense and alert.

"You remember."

"Considering the last time I was in there was to be dissected, dressed down and put on probation for having interests in Councilman Beaumont's most precious thing on Earth."

Nikki ignored the sarcastic tone that salted the words. "He said I was his most precious?"

"Basically."

"Well, I doubt he was that forward..."

Nora looked around then risked a glance backwards at Nikki, her expression dark. "He told me I wasn't exactly the Prince Charming he had planned for his princess and that I had a lot to live up to."

Nikki held back a response as they had reached the study and could hear voices. Nora glanced at Nikki, nodding once as she tried the door.

"Locked." Nora mouthed as the talking ceased. Her ear pressed to the door she heard an odd click, the sound triggering an automatic reflex so that she was already pushing Nikki away from the door and then tossing herself to the side even as she heard Vargas call out, "Get away!" the words all but drowned out by the sound of gunfire as two holes splintered the study door.

Nikki looked at Nora across the way, both women sitting on the floor, stationed on either side of the doorway. "I guess we are not getting in that way," Nora whispered.

Nikki's eyes narrowed, then she waved Nora to follow, the brunette crawling down the hallway a few meters waiting until Nora joined her to explain. "I know another way in."

Nora nodded and followed after Nikki. The two made their way out the back and around the patio to a set of french doors that led to the study. Nikki stopped and tried to peer into the room, most of the door was covered by a shear curtain but there was a thin sliver she could see through. Nora paused long enough to call the station and inform Dan of the situation, she asked him to make sure the approaching units kept the sirens silent and to set up a perimeter around the front of the house.

"I called Dan, he's sending backup." Nora said as she came up behind her partner. "Can you see anything?"

"Barely." She could just make out their profiles. "It looks like they are sitting at the table playing chess."

"Playing chess? I don't know if this guy is really nuts or just that arrogant."

"I think a bit of both. It looks like there's a gun sitting next to him, when he moves a piece it's unprotected. I don't understand why she doesn't make a move for it."

"She just found out that the man she's looked up to for her entire career is a murdering psycho who killed her lover....cut her some slack." Nikki looked back with a smile at Nora's words causing the blonde to shrug. "Think she could use a distraction maybe?" Nora asked as she bent down to pick up a potted plant. "Damn that's heavy."

"Yeah," Nikki agreed. "That won't work. But this might," she said as she held up the bat. She looked back through the door. "When I'm sure he's not looking I'm going to move to the other side of the door, hopefully Rachel will notice and she'll be ready."

Nora set her hand on Nikki's shoulder, "just be careful."

Nikki watched and made her move when it appeared as though Jerry was concentrating on his next move. Once safely on the other side she peered back into the room. Rachel was studying the board and then she leaned back in her chair, ran her hands through her hair and made eye contact with Nikki. Nikki nodded and watched as Rachel made her next move. "Rachel saw me."

Nora moved forward and peered through the door. "Okay get ready, I'll tell you when to swing. Once the doors open I'll move in first." When she saw Nikki start to protest she merely held up her gun as her reason. Nikki nodded as she pulled the bat back and waited for Nora's signal. The blonde intensely watched the scene inside the room, waiting for just the right moment to catch Velquaz off guard. She frowned as she saw him resting his hand on the gun, drumming his fingers along the handle to taunt the woman who sat across from him. She raised her hand as he lifted his off the gun and moved toward a chess piece, just as he lifted the piece and began his move...."Now," she yelled and she turned her face to protect it from the shattering glass.

Nikki swung the bat with as much strength as she could and connected just where the doors latched together. The impact caused the doors to fly open, the force of which caused some of the glass to shatter into the room. Inside Rachel had kept a cautious eye on the door, waiting for something to happen. She braced herself when she saw the shadow outside moving and dove for the gun at the distraction.

As Nora rushed into the room she found Rachel and Velquaz on the floor, struggling for control of the weapon. She moved forward and pressed her gun against his temple. "Stop and let go of the gun."

"I'll kill her," Velquaz threatened.

"And I'll kill you," Nora returned. "Either way you're done."

Rachel scrambled to her feet with the weapon when Jerry released his grip. He leered up at Nora, "I'd really hoped you and I would have more time."

"I'm not sorry to disappoint you. Now on your stomach, hands on your head." Nora unclipped the handcuffs from her belt and held them out. "Would you like to do the honors...Rachel."

The agent reached out and took the cuffs. "Thank you, Nora." The two nodded then Nora stepped back to her partner and called Dan to inform him the scene was secure.

As Velquaz rolled over Rachel knelt down and secured his hands while she recited the miranda rights to him. "Not taking any chances," he laughed as Rachel helped him to his feet.

"Why Jerry?"

"Why what?" He sneered. "Why the first victim? Why Lauralee? Or why you?"

"Why any of it," Rachel pleaded. "For god's sake Jerry you were one of the best I ever worked with."

His lips curled into a smile as he ignored her question and glanced toward Nikki. "I guess you were right."

Nikki nodded, "I told you that you'd underestimated them."

"Oh I don't know, take for instance, the Peruvian Immortal; two rooks and a queen. Had you been dead... " he mused.

Nora instinctively stepped in front of her partner. "Then you wouldn't be breathing."

"I knew I'd made the right choice," Velquaz laughed. "Oh well, you'll just be the one that got away."

Nora was slightly unnerved by the way he was studying her. Nikki, and even Rachel were the ones who got away so why was he watching her? Before Nora could question the statement, they heard a commotion from outside the study.

"Nora?"

"Sounds like the calvary has arrived." Nikki moved to unlock the door. "In here Dan," she called as she pulled it open and stepped into the hall.

Rachel began pushing Jerry out of the room. "I don't care why you did it. Just knowing you'll never do it again is enough."

"Is enough? Or will have to be enough? Always settling Rachel, you always settle for second best," he jeered. He stopped as they passed Nikki, glancing at Nora before turning back to the brunette, "Still think you're worth it?" Before anything more could be said, Rachel pushed him toward Dan and the other waiting officers.

"Give us a minute, we'll be right there," Nikki told Dan smiling as he nodded and took Velquaz out, Rachel patting Nikki's shoulder briefly, closing the door behind them.

As the others left, she stepped close to Nora. "You okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," Nora answered.

Nikki smiled, "I'm fine, darlin'."

"What was he going on about? Why did he target you?"

"I was just a means to an end," Nikki said as she tucked a strand of stray hair behind Nora's ear. "You made quite an impression."

"Me?"

Nikki smiled at Nora's shock. "Yes you."

Nora bit her lip as an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach; had Velquaz succeeded what would she have done. She took a relieved breath and tried to deflect her uncertainty. "Guess you weren't the only one thinking of trading up," she smirked.

Nikki chuckled as she draped her arm over Nora' shoulder. "Believe me I'll never trade you in."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Nora replied as the two left the study.

* * *

The next morning the detectives walked into the station to find Agent Vargas planted behind Nora's desk. She looked up and smiled when she saw the women approach. "Just thought I'd sit here one last time. You know, for old times sake."

Nora's lip quirked into a half smile as she moved to sit at Nikki's desk. "Hey you know me...go with the flow. Life's too short for anything else," she said as she linked her fingers behind her head and leaned back in the chair.

Nikki smiled and her heart fluttered at having the old Nora back. Whether she was back naturally or her partner was trying to force herself back to normal Nikki didn't care, all she knew was that they would be able to work out their problems together and they would be the stronger for it.

"You two look good this morning," Rachel observed.

"Feel good," Nikki returned. Most of the previous day had been spent at the crime scene with the two detectives focused firmly on the job but once they finally made it home they were able to turn that part off and focus on their relationship. They had both been completely honest with nothing being left unsaid; there were a couple of raised voices, a few tearful apologies and a lot of making up. Even with only a few hours of actual sleep Nikki felt better than she had in months. "So you're leaving?" she asked the agent.

"Yeah. I was here most of the night finishing up my reports so the Federal prosecutor can fight for jurisdiction."

"Do the local guys want to keep Velquaz here?" Nora asked.

"I'm sure they do, but you know us feds," Rachel teased, causing Nora to snort in response.

"So you aren't staying around?" Nikki asked.

"No. Yorkshire is going to stay and then when the paperwork is done he'll escort Velquaz with the help of some of the local agents." Rachel stood and gathered her coat and bag. "I've done my job, somebody else can do the clean-up."

Nikki moved forward and pulled the agent into a hug. "Yes, you did."

Nora stood and moved toward the pair. "In the end it didn't suck working with you," she teased as she held out her hand.

"As much as it pains me, I couldn't have done it without you," Rachel laughed as she tugged Nora into a hug. "Thank you," she added seriously.

Nora returned the embrace. "Anytime," she said as she stepped back.

Nikki smiled at the scene. "Don't be a stranger," she told the agent when the two parted.

"Actually, we may be seeing each other soon." At the questioning stares she continued. "While I was making calls last night I checked on another case. It seems McGerrvish has pled guilty."

"I thought he wasn't talking," Nikki said.

"I guess he's finally decided being a martyr is the best way to get his message out."

"He's no martyr," Nora mumbled.

"No," Rachel agreed. "He's not. His sentencing is in three weeks, if you want to be there."

Nora crossed her arms tightly across her chest as Nikki stepped up and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll be there," Nikki decided.

"Good." Rachel held out her hand and after a few handshakes she was gone.

The detectives leaned against the desk as they watched her leave. "So where do you want to go?" Nora asked.

"I'm going somewhere?"

"I was kinda hoping we both would," Nora answered as she twisted her head to look at her partner. "I think we've earned a little time away from this place and you definitely deserve it." Nora looked down as she scuffed her heel along the floor, her fingers clenched the edge of the desk. "Assuming you wouldn't mind me tagging along."

Nikki adopted Nora's pose and allowed her hand to slide along the desk until their little fingers could link. "I would absolutely love to go away with you," she smiled brightly. Then she pushed away and moved to her chair. "Let's see how quickly we can crank through this paperwork." She flipped open a file as her phone rang, "Beaumont." She winced as she pulled the phone from her ear. "Daddy," she began surprised. "You're home early. About the house..."

Nora sat behind her desk and smiled as she listened to Nikki apologizing for how the crime scene techs had left the house, throwing in a few details to try defuse his anger by garnering a little sympathy. She rested her chin on her fist and watched as Nikki tried to pour her charm through the phone. ~~Back to normal~~, she prayed to herself.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who read--hope you enjoyed.


End file.
